Haunted School
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya,jika kau harus sekolah di sebuah SMA yang mempunyai misteri rahasia, yang belum terungkapkan? Satu persatu teman-temanmu akan menghilang dengan cara yang misterius dan tragis? Bisakah kau menyelamatkan diri? LAst chapter update RnR
1. Prologue

**Haunted School**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Mistypo,alur beantakan,Bad EYD**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

**Author note: Berhubung saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk fic Before the Dawn, maka akan saya gantikan dengan Fic ini. Mohon maaf bagi Reader yang menunggu kelanjutan fic tersebut. Atas perhatianya saya ucapkan terimakasih. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film dengan judul yang sama.**

* * *

Kusajishi Senior High School, merupakan sebuah SMA yang berada di Rukongai. Sebuah SMA yang menyekolahkan Khusus untuk siswa perempuan. Beberapa tahun yang lalu sempat terjadi insiden kebakaran di sekolah ini. Dan baru dibuka kembali tahun ini. Sekolah ini terkenal dengan peraturanya yang sangat ketat. Ada beberapa peraturan yang berada di sekolah ini

1 Dilarang merokok

2 Dilarang Berjudi

3 Dilarang minum-minuman keras

4 Dilarang keuar saat pukul 11 malam ke atas

Bagi siapa pun yang melanggar akan mendapat hukuman yaitu sebuah kematian yang tragis dan tidak tertuga sebelumnya. Dan kejadian ini tidak diketahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya,dan apa tujuan pelaku tersebut.

Pagi ini muncul 4 orang siswa cowok,yang akan bersekolah disini. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa bersekolah disini,tapi yang pasti kehadiran mereka menarik perhatian seluruh siswi cewek yang ada di sini, karena ketampanan mereka. Yang pertama Shiba Kaien, Seorang pria berambut raven yang bewarna seperti langit malam,dengan matanya yang bewarna aqua green. Yang ke dua Abarai Renji, seorang pria berambut merah panjang dan diikat dan suka memakai kacamata sebagai headbandnya. Yang ke tiga Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pria berambut orange jingga, seperti warna matahari tenggelam, dengan matanya yang bewarna caramel dan kecoklatan. Yang terahir, Hisagi Shuuhei, seorang pria berambut raven,dengan mata bewarna abu-abu serta tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya.

Sehingga saat melangkahkan kaki banyak para siswi perempuan yang histeris. Hal itu wajar,karena di sekolah ini hanya ada siswi cewek dan gurunya juga kebanyakan cewek,meski ada beberapa guru cowok tapi tetap saja tidak sebanding.

Lalu mereka berempat menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Permisi," kata mereka

"Ah, masuklah. Silahkan duduk," kata kepala sekolah itu

Lalu mereka berempat duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Perkenalkan saya Sosuke Aizen,kepala sekolah dari Kusajishi high School ini. Merupakan sebuah kehormatan kalian mau bersekolah disini,"kata kepala sekolah tersebut

"Sama-sama Pak," kata mereka sopan

"Nah jadi tolong perkenalkan diri kalian," kata Aizen ramah

"Saya Shiba Kaien,senang berkenalan pak,"kata Kaien

"Saya Abarai Renji, senang berkenalan," kata Renji

"Saya Kurosaki Ichigo, senang bisa diterima disini,"kata Ichigo

"Saya Hisagi Shuuhei,sebuah kehormatan dapat di terima disini," kata Shuuhei

"Baiklah Shiba-kun,Kurosaki-kun,Abarai-kun dan Hisagi-kun selamat datang di sekolah ini,semoga kalian betah. O ya, ada beberapa tata tertib yang harus kalian patuhi," kata Aizen memberikan sehelai kertas

Mereka membaca peraturan tersebut lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Nah,baiklah disamping itu juga,disini kalian akan tinggal di asrama ini, nah kamar kalian satu berempat,ini kuncinya," kata Aizen lagi

Mereka pun menerima kunci kamar tersebut.

"Nah,berhubung hari ini,hari minggu jadi sekarang libur. Kalian bisa beristirahat dan persiapan diri kalian untuk sekolah besok,"kata Aizen lagi

"Baik,Pak. Kami permisi dulu," kata mereka

Lalu mereka segera menuju ke asrama.

"Hai.. " kata seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan mata bewarna violet.

"Hai juga," kata mereka

"Anak baru ya? Perkenalkan aku Kuchiki Rukia,"kata Rukia

"Senang berkenalan,Aku Shiba Kaien,"kata Kaien sambil tersenyum

"Aku Abarai Renji," kata Renji

"Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ichigo

"Hisagi shuuhei, senang berkenalan," kata Shuuhei

"Ayo,kuantarkan ke asrama,"kata Rukia

"Iya.. "

Lalu mereka mengikuti cewek bernama Rukia tersebut.

"Nah,ini kamar asrama kalian,kalau ada hal yang mau ditanyakan bisa tanyakan kepadaku. Aku berada di kamar nomor 13,"kata Rukia

"Baiklah terimakasih banyak,Kuchiki-san," kata Kaien

"Sama-sama Shiba-san," kata Rukia lalu masuk ke meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lalu mereka masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Wah, gila manis juga tuh cewek," kata Kaien

"Apanya, Midget gitu," kata Ichigo

"Ichi,nggak baik menghina seperti itu," kata Renji

"Bukanya menghina,tapikan kenyataan," kata Ichigo

"Dasar, Shu! Kau kenapa, dari tadi diam mulu?" tanya Kaien

Shuuhei langsung tersentak dari lamunanya dan menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan," kata Shuuhei lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Wah, nggak sabar untuk bersekolah besok!" kata Renji antusias

"Aku juga," kata Kaien

"Nggak sabar pengen ketemu dengan cewek-cewek yang lain," kata Ichigo

'Kenapa perasaan ku nggak enak ya? Dari tadi loh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bersifat mistik, ah udahlah aku berlebihan,' gumam Hisagi lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur

**TBC**

* * *

"**Yay! Buat fic baru lagi. Gommen kalau nggak ada unsur horornya... Mind to RnR?"**


	2. Mystery death?

**Haunted School**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Mistypo,alur beantakan,Bad EYD**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Woi.. Kai,Ren,Ichi.. Bangun.. " panggil seorang cowok berambut spike hitam, Hisagi Shuuhei

"Aduh, bentar lagi ya,Shu. Gue ngantuk banget nih," gumam Kaien lalu kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam hangatnya selimut tersebut.

"Iya,nih," gumam Ichigo yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sedang Renji? Dia masih berada di alam mimpinya yang aman,damai,dan tenang.

"Woi! Bangun baka!" maki Hisagi mengguyur tiga mahluk yang masih tidur tersebut dengan air es yang diambil entah dari mana.

"Adoh.. His! Lo tega bener!" gerutu Kaien yang sudah bangun

"Iya nih,emang jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ichigo

"Jam 7 dodol! Kita masuk jam setengah delapan!" kata Shuuhei lagi

"APA!" sontak ketiga mahluk tersebut langsung kocar-kacir dan bersiap-siap. Sedang Shuuhei hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan teman-temanya itu.

Kini mereka berempat telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tersebut.

"Wah.. nggak sabar gue untuk ketemu dengan para gadis-gadis manis bagaikan bidadari," kata Renji berbunga-bunga

Shuuhei hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan Renji yang tidak jelas dan tidak bermutu itu.

Pada pukul 07.30

Mereka berempat masuk ke sebuah kelas,dan kelas yang berisi hanya siswi cewek itu langsung ricuh seketika.

"Kya! Tampan!"

"Keren!"

Seperti itulah sorakan para siswi-siswi di kelas tersebut,dan langsung mengerubungi mereka. Shuuhei dan Ichigo yang ngeh alias nggak betah dikerumunan tersebut, langsung keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dan memilih untuk menjauh. Sedang Kaien dan Renji malah betah dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Hai,loe murid baru ya?" tanya seorang cewek berambut spiky raven

"Eh.. ya " kata Shuuhei

"Siapa nama lo? Gue Arisawa Tatsuki," kata cewek itu sambil menjulurkan tangan

"Gue Hisagi Shuuhei,senang berkenalan dengan lo," kata Shuuhei menjabat uluran tangan tersebut

"O jadi lo salah satu anak baru yang di bilang itu ya," kata Tatsuki

"Maksud lo?" tanya Shuuhei bingung

"Itu udah kemarin ada keramaian gitu,gue pikir Kaisar Jepang yang datang," kata Tatsuki terkekeh

"Lo berlebihan, gue cuma gurunya aja kog," kata Shuuhei

"Tatsuki chan~~!" teriak seorang cewek berambut orange,dengan mata bewarna abu-abu

"Ah, Orihime!" kata Tatsuki tersenyum

"Dia siapa Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Orihime sambil melirik Shuuhei

"Oh,dia anak baru namanya-"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" kata Orihime lalu menghampiri Ichigo

"Inoue? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo kaget

"Aku sekolah disini Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum

"O begitu, lah.. Tatsuki?" kata Ichigo kaget plus shock

"Ichigo? Lah,gimana lo bisa disini?" tanya Tatsuki bingung

"Itu pertanyaan gue, bukanya lo di SMA Karakura?" tanya Ichigo kaget

"Ya pada awalnya,tapi gue memutuskan untuk disini saja,"kata Tatsuki

"Ichigo,jadi loe kenal mereka?" tanya Shuuhei yang masih bingung

"Begitulah, mereka ini teman gue pas SD," kata Ichigo

"Oh, childhood friend ne, Chi-chan? Atau wah, jodoh memang tidak kemana ya~ "goda Shuuhei sambil terkekeh

"Diam lo!" maki Ichigo

Sedang Shuuhei bukanya diam malah semakin terkekeh.

"Jadi dia teman lo, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki

"Ya begitulah, oya Shu ini Inoue Orihime, lalu disebelahnya-"

"Gue tau Arisawa Tatsuki kan? Gue udah kenalan tadi. Oya, Arisawa-san jadi lo yang jadi runner up pertandingan taekwondo itu kan?" tanya Shuuhei

"Eh, tau dari mana?" tanya Tatsuki

"Ya jelas dia tau,Tat. Dia ini juga maniak Taekwondo," kata Ichigo lagi

"Enak aja lo bilang maniak! Ini hobi bego!" maki Shuuhei

"Ya,ya whatever lah. Nah dia ini Hisagi Shuuhei, kapten dari klub Taekwondo waktu di SMP gue," kata Ichigo lagi

"Wah,Ichi!Shu! udah gede ya? Pada dating segal-BUAK" Kaien hanya meringis dengan lemparan Kursi tersebut

"Bawel lo," kata Ichigo

"Chi,siapa nona-nona manis ini?" tanya Renji

"O ini Inoue Orihime, disebelahnya Arisawa Tatsuki," kata Ichigo

"Hai,salam kenal, Gue Abarai Renji," kata Renji

"Gue Shiba Kaien,Yoroshiku. "kata Kaien

"Wah anak baru ya? Kenalin gw Senna," kata cewek berambut ungu,dengan mata bewarna orange

Maka pagi itu mereka sibuk berkenalan dengan para penghuni kelas tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan

"**KYA!"** jerit seorang cewek

"Ada apa tuh?" tanya Kaien

"Nggak tau, ayo kita lihat. "kata Ichigo

Lalu Ichigo,Kaien,Renji dan Shuuhei segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut dan menuju ke belakang gedung olahraga. Di sana tergantung tubuh seorang pria, dan sebuah kolam darah tepat dibawahnya.

"Kuchiki-san ada apa?" tanya Renji

"It-it-itu.. " kata Rukia seraya menunjuk seseorang yang meninggal karena gantung diri.

"Di-dia.." kata Kaien kaget

"Pak Aizen,yang kepala sekolah kan?" kata Ichigo kaget

"Iya.. "kata Shuuhei

"Ya udah,Shu lo bantu gue untuk turunin jenazahnya dulu, Chi lo panggil guru-guru deh," kata Kaien

"Baik," kata mereka

Ichigo langsung pergi ke kantor guru,sedang Shuuhei membantu Kaien untuk menurunkan tubuh Pak kepala sekolah itu.

"Gimana Kai?" tanya Shuuhei

"Sepertinya dia meninggal kemarin malam," kata Kaien lagi

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang tau?" kata Renji

"Ntahlah," kata Kaien

Lalu Ichigo datang bersama 2 orang guru, yaitu Bu Unohana,Bu Hinamori dan Pak Ukitake.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?!" kata Ukitake kaget

"Kami tidak tau,Pak. Saat kami sampai dia sudah seperti ini," kata Kaien

"Astaga,berarti **dia** kembali lagi," kata Bu Unohana

"Begitulah ," kata Bu Hinamori

"Sabar ya,Hinamori." Kata Pak Ukitake

"Iya,Pak. Semoga saja tidak ada korban yang lain," kata Bu Hinamori

"Baiklah,kalian jangan katakan tentang hal ini. Kami tidak mau ada masalah lain," kata Pak Ukitake

"Baik,Pak. "kata mereka

"Nah,kalian kembalilah ke kelas," kata Ukitake

"Baik," lalu mereka kembali ke kelas

Di perjalanan mereka masih bingung

"Berarti benar rumor tentang dilarang keluar itu,"gumam Rukia

"Jadi, itu bukan hanya peraturan?" tanya Shuuhei

"Tidak,setiap orang yang tidak berada di kamarnya saat pukul 11 akan meninggal secara tragis," kata Rukia lagi

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kaien bingung

"Aku tidak tau pasti,bukan hanya itu saja peraturan yang lain juga begitu," kata Rukia

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran

"Yang melanggar peraturan disini akan meninggal, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ditutupi di sekolah kita ini," gumam Rukia

Lalu mereka kembali ke kelas, dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Hingga karena mengantuk dan hampir tertidur saat pelajaran Pak Kurotsuchi,Shuuhei memutuskan untuk permisi keluar.

"Pak,permisi," kata Shuuhei mengangkat tangan kananya

"Baik,silahkan. "kata Pak Kurotsuchi

Lalu Shuuhei pun keluar kelas dan menuju ke toilet.

* * *

**Shuuhei Pov`s**

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kelas,dan menuju ke toilet yang terletak di samping UKS. Di depan toilet terdapat seorang cewek yang sepertinya juga membolos. Seorang cewek berambut merah mencolok, ia duduk di depan WC sambil merokok.

"Hei, lo bolos juga?" tanyanya

"Nggak, gue hanya ke toilet," kata ku

"Udah,bolos aja,untuk apa juga lo masuk pelajaran si Freak itu," kata cewek itu

"Makasih atas saranya,tapi bukanya merokok itu dilarang?" tanyaku

"Ah,selama pihak sekolah tidak tau,nggak masalah deh. Lo mau?" tawarnya

"Nggak makasih,gue bukan perokok," kataku lalu masuk ke wc.

Ku basuh mukaku dengan air ,hingga tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan.

"**KYA! TOLOng!"** teriak seseorang

"Jangan-jangan cewek yang tadi, gue harus cepat!" gumamku lalu segera keluar , tapi ia tidak ada di sana. Aku berusaha mencarinya tapi nihil.

"Aneh,kemana dia?" gumamku

Hingga terlihat sebuah jejak darah yang samar-samar karena keramiknya juga yang bewarna merah darah. Kuikuti jejak darah itu dan, aku langsung kaget. Di salah satu kamar Wc cewek itu terduduk di kloset,darah mengalir dari lehernya.

Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah,lalu berlari menuju ke kantor guru.

"Loh,Hisagi-kun? Bukanya ini jam pelajaran?" tanya Bu Unohana

"Ano.. Bu.. "ku tenangkan nafasku lalu melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Begini bu,saya hanya ke toilet, lalu di salah satu kamar wc,terdapat seorang siswi yang meninggal," kataku lagi

"Apa!" kata Unohana kaget

"Dia pasti melanggar peraturan,siapa dia?" tanya Bu Hinamori

"Saya tidak kenal bu, yang pasti rambutnya merah," kataku

"O dia **Riruka Dokugamine**," kata Unohana

"Riruka?" kataku bingung

"Ya begitulah,dia itu preman sekolah ini. Pasti dia merokok, padahal sudah ku ingatkan," kata Unohana lagi

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku

"Sudahlah,saya suruh saja penjaga sekolah untuk memindahkan mayatnya," kata Unohana

"Bu Hinamori,ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Hinamori

"Tolong bu,saya tau. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini,"kataku lagi

"Sudahlah,kembalilah ke kelas. Dan jangan bilang apapun tentang kejadian ini," kata Bu Hinamori lalu pergi

'Sial! Ada apa ini!' umpatku dalam hati

Lalu aku kembali ke kelas. Bukanya konsentrasi tapi malah semakin tidak konsentrasi. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi berturut-turut pagi ini.

'Kalau masalah Pak kepala sekolah,mungkin bisa jadi dia dirampok,tapi Riruka-san? Nggak mungkinkan dirampok? Mana ada perampok siang hari begini?! Ini tidak masuk akal! Pasti ada sesuatu,tapi apa? Tunggu dulu,kenapa yang meninggal ini **"selalu melanggar peraturan sebelumnya?"** Aneh.. " gumamku dalam hati

'Tunggu dulu,mungkin ada baiknya aku cari informasi dengan ikut klub Taekwondo,ya. Itu dia!' kataku

Tanpa ku sadari,jam pelajaran berahir.

**End Of Shuuhei Pov`s**

* * *

"Shu? Lo lama bener tadi ke Wc?" tanya Ichigo

"O itu, tadi gue nyasar hehehe," kata Shuuhei nyengir

"Dasar,maunya bikin peta ya," kata Kaien tertawa

"Oya Arisawa,gue mau ikut klub Taekwondo," kataku

"Eh,yang bener? Wah baguslah, anggotanya hanya tinggal gue," kata Tatsuki

"Eh? Kog bisa?" tanya Shuuhei bingung

"Itu mereka semua meninggal,ada yang jatuh dari lantai 2,ada yang bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap,dan sebagainya," kata Tatsuki lagi

"O begitu," kata Shuuhei

* * *

Sore Harinya

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Kenapa ya? Shu dia sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Tapi apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi?' gumamku dalam hati. Sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub basket, tiba-tiba disalah satu dinding terdapat bayangan yang aneh. Terlalu aneh untuk sebuah bayangan. Ku perhatikan bayangan aneh tersebut.

"Lo liatin apa Chi?" tanya Tatsuki

"Eh,Tatsu,nggak ini dinding ini kenapa?" tanyaku

"Gue juga nggak tau,tapi biasanya kadang jumlah bayanganya bertambah,jika ada siswi yang meninggal," gumam Tatsuki

"Eh?" kataku bingung

"Terkadang,ada yang menghilang secara misterius,dan 3 hari kemudian baru di temukan di ruangan ini,wah bayanganya bertambah. Tapi siapa lagi yang kali ini meninggal?" kata Tatsuki lagi

"Riruka Dokugamine," kata seseorang

"Shu! Ah elo! Bikin kaget aja, lo ngapain disini?" kataku kaget

"Gommen,gw hanya masih kepikiran tentang insiden hari ini," gumam Shuuhei lagi

"Maksud lo insiden kepsek itu? Paling-paling dia kerampokan," kata ku

"Bukan yang itu,err.. nggak jadi deh. Ya udah gue duluan," kata Shuuhei lalu pergi

"Woi!Shu! argh! Tuh anak kenapa lagi sih?" gerutuku

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi,dan mungkin korbanya Riruka Dokugamine,kalau tidak mana mungkin dia bisa tau. Lagian lo ingat alasanya lama ke toilet? **"Nyasar?"** Nggak logis banget kan," kata Tatsuki lagi

"Iya,tapi kenapa dia nggak cerita? Gue kenal Shu itu bukan orang yang tertutup,atau apapun," kata ku lagi

Saat berjalan ke luar gerbang ku lihat Shuuhei berbicara dengan Bu Hinamori.

"Ada apa ya?" kataku

"Ayo,kita nguping," kata Tatsuki

Lalu kami pun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Shuuhei Pov`s**

"Bu Hina,tolong Bu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ibu rahasiakan," kataku

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Bu Hinamori

"Aduh, ibu bisa membohongi semua orang,tapi tidak saya. Saya tau pasti ada sesuatu ya kan? Hal ini tidak mungkin," kataku lagi

"Sudahlah,kau berlebihan Hisagi-kun. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat," kata Bu Hinamori lalu pergi

"Bu.. Bu.. aduh.. " gerutuku kesal sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Shu!"

Aku menoleh,dan ku lihat Ichigo dan Tatsuki menghampiriku.

"Loh ada apa?" tanyaku

"Ada apa Shu? Ada sesuatu lagi?" tanya Ichigo

"Udah sore neh, ayo pulang," kataku santai

"Woi.. " gerutu Ichigo

Di depan Wc bisa kulihat sebuah sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan baju seragam Sma ini. Dengan sikap cuek,aku mengajak temanku pulang. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka kenapa-kenapa .

Lalu kami pun sampai di dorminotori alias asrama.

"Aduh,kalian lama bener," gerutu Kaien

Disana bukan hanya Kaien, tapi juga Rukia, dan Orihime.

"Lah,kalian ngapain disini?" tanyaku bingung

"Shu,sekarang lo jujur,gue tau lo bohong. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo lagi

"Nggak ada apa-apa kog," kataku santai

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa siapa itu Riruka Dokugamine? Dari mana lo kenal?" tanya Ichigo lagi

Aku hanya menelan ludah. Setelah memperhatikan sekeliling dan memastikan aman, aku menarik nafas. Lalu menutup pintu kamar asrama itu.

"Dia meninggal, karena... gue juga nggak tau. Tapi kematianya janggal banget. "kataku

"Eh,maksud lo,riruka yang preman itu?" tanya Rukia kaget

"Iya, waktu ke Wc, gue ketemu sama dia. Dan sempat mengobrol sebentar,tapi gue nggak tau namanya. Sesaat setelah gue masuk,terdengar jeritan,maka gue pun langsung keluar dan mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Hingga gue liat ada jejak darah samar-samar dan semakin jelas,di kamar wc nomor 3,dia terduduk di kloset,darah mengalir dari bekas sayatan di lehernya," kataku mengahiri cerita

**End Of Shuuhei Pov`s**

* * *

"Mungkin aja dia berkelahi Shu," kata Kaien

"Nggak mungkin deh,dia itu unbeatable. Dan dia juga mantan anggota taekwondo sabuk hitam loh," kata Tatsuki lagi

"Makanya Chi,tadi gue ngejar Bu Hina,sepertinya ada yang disembunyiin disini," kata Shuuhei lagi

"O gitu.. "kata Ichigo

"Oya,Renji mana?" tanyaku saat tidak menyadari kehadiran pria tersebut.

"Katanya sih tadi,jalan-jalan sama Senna. "kata Kaien

"O gitu," kata Shuuhei

"Wah,udah jam 7 kita pergi dulu ya," kata Tatsuki

"Eh,ya." Kata Kaien

Setelah Rukia,Orihime,dan Tatsuki pergi kini tinggal mereka bertiga disini.

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Aneh banget ya,kenapa tidak ada yang bertindak atas kejadian ini?" gumamku

"Mungkin mereka terlalu takut untuk bertindak," kata Shuuhei

"Iya juga," kataku

"Udah jam 10 nih? Renji kemana sih?!" gerutu Kaien

"Udah biar gue telepon deh," kata Shuuhei lalu mengeluarkan Hpnya.

"Moshi-moshi Ren, lo kemana?" tanya Shuuhei

"Moshi-moshi Shu? Gue lagi nikmatin malam sambil lihat bulan," kata Renji

"Aduh,udah malam nih,lo buruan balik deh," kata Shuuhei

"Aduh,Shu lo takut dengan peraturan itu? Tenang aja,gue buktiin kalau itu hanya omong kosong," kata Renji terkekeh

"Woi,Baboon udah lo pulang dulu, bukan masalah peraturan. Gue hanya hawatir dengan sikap lo yang mesum,ntar malah lo perkosa anak orang," gurau shuuhei

"Tenang aja bro lo nggak usah hawatir deh," kata Renji

**Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong...**

Jam tua di kamar itu berbunyi,menandakan waktu telah jam 11 malam.

"Aneh,dimana-mana jam bunyi pukul 12 malam,bukan 11 malam. " Kata Kaien

"Hehehe entahla-"

"**Gya!"** terdengar teriakan seorang cewek

"Woi! Ren.. lo kenapa?" teriak Shuuhei dari hpnya

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban hanya langkah kaki

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Renji Pov`s**

Ku langkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin,berusaha untuk lari dari kejaran mahluk yang berusaha mencekeku ini.

"Ren!Ren! jawab gue!" terdengar suara shuuhei dari hp yang masih ku genggam

Aku saat itu ingin minta tolong,tapi tidak bisa. Suaraku seakan tidak bisa keluar. Setelah cukup jauh,dan kulihat dia tidak mengikutiku lagi,aku hanya menghela nafas lega. Tiba-tiba dari tangga ada seorang siswi berlari,dia jatuh dari tangga darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku benar-benar semakin shock. Tapi tiba-tiba dia bangun dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat mengerikan.

Aku kembali berlari,tidak ada jalan lain,segera kunaiki elevator untuk kabur ke tempat aman.

"Ren!Ren!" teriak Shuuhei

"Shu.. "kataku terengah-engah

"Lo kemana aja! Lo nggak apa-apa bro?" tanya Shuuhei, dari nada bicaranya ia terlihat hawatir

"Tenang aja,gue**.. Uwargh!**" teriakku

Saat sesosok mahluk kembali mencekikku. Samar-samar kembali kudengar suara Shuuhei,sebelum kesadaranku hilang.

**End Of Renji Pov`s**

* * *

**Shuuhei Pov`s**

"Ren!Renji! Woi! "teriakku panik

"Shu,lo tenang dulu,mungkin dia bercanda," kata Kaien

"Nggak,Kai. Gue mau cari dia dulu," kataku lalu meraih jaketku dan keluar

"Woi,tunggu,kita ikut," kata Kaien dan Ichigo

Lalu kami segera keluar dan menuju sekolah tersebut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Kami langsung kaget,saat melihat seorang cewek berambut ungu,dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Lehernya telah putus.

"Se-Senna.. "kata Ichigo shock

"Ayo kita cari Renji," kata Kaien

"Lalu kami pun melacak Renji dengan menelepon Hpnya. Hingga ringtone yang tidak asing itu,terdengar.

"Dari arah elevator. Ayo buka ," kata Ichigo

Lalu Kaien menekan tombol di elevator tersebut,sehingga pintu pun terbuka. Kami langsung shock.

Di elevator itu, Renji dengan mata yang masih terbuka,tubuhnya terbaring di elevator. Leher mengallir dari lehernya. Ada bekas cekikan di lehernya.

"Re.. Renji... " gumamku shock

Bukan hanya aku,tapi Kaien dan Ichigo juga. Kami langsung terduduk lemas di depan elevator tersebut,memandangi jasad teman kami yang telah meninggal dalam keadaan tragis.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

"**Yey! Ahirnya update juga! Gommen kalau masih kurang horornya, yang entah kenapa jadi Angst ya?" kata Hikary**

"**Dasar. "gerutu Hisagi**

"**Oke Minna makasih banyak buat yang sudah Read and Review. Apalagi yang sampai ngefave, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Yang mau ngasih kritik,saran atau flame di persilahkan. Saya Pasrah," kata Hikary**

"**Oke Minna don`t foeget to RNR please!" kata semuanya**


	3. A Key to Resolution, another death

**Haunted School**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Mistypo,alur beantakan,Bad EYD,BLOODY**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

Malam itu juga,mobil ambulans datang dan mengangkut jenazah Renji dan Senna. Kami bertiga aku,Shuhei,dan Ichigo masih shock. Kami benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat polisi meminta keterangan kami hanya diam,tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan kejadian aneh ini. Setelah beberapa saat ahirnya kami kembali ke asrama kami.

"Kai.. "panggil Shuuhei

"Ada apa Shu?" tanyaku

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku.. aku tidak mengerti!" kata Shuuhei shock

"Sabar,Shu. Kita mengerti kog," kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu

"Iya,tapi.. tapi.. Renji.. "kata Shuuhei tertunduk

"Shu,lebih baik kita istirahat dulu,besok kita selidiki lagi ya," hiburku

"Iya,Kai. " Kata Shuuhei

Ahirnya malam itu kami pun tidur. Yah, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang tidur sih. Karena kami hanya memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba kudengar Shuuhei bangun dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana Shu?" tanyaku

"Nggak,Kai. Aku hanya mau cari tau tentang sekolah ini di internet," kata Hisagi yang sudah sibuk browsing dengan laptopnya.

"O begitu," kataku lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak tidur?" Tanya Ichigo

"Nggak bisa tidur,Chi," kata Hisagi yang masih asik memainkan laptop tersebut.

"Ketemu,Shu?" tanyaku

"Nggak ada,hanya tentang peristiwa kebakaran beberapa tahun yang lalu di sekolah ini. Tapi penyebabnya tidak di ketahui,dan juga katanya tidak ada korban," kata Shuuhei yang masih membaca artikel di internet itu.

"Aneh,ya. "kata Ichigo

"Sepertinya, Bu Hinamori tau sesuatu tentang hal ini. " kata Shuuhei

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung

"Yah,setiap aku menanyakan tentang sekolah ini,ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aneh kan?" kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya juga, ada apa ya sebenarnya," kata Ichigo penasaran

Ahirnya malam itu kami menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari informasi tentang sekolah ini.

Keesokan harinya

Saat bangun,aku menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Pagi ini mataku benar-benar terasa berat. Ku lihat Ichigo dan Shuuhei yang masih tertidur,dan sepertinya shuuhei lupa mematikan laptopnya. Iseng-iseng saat membaca artikel tersebut aku kaget,karena dari peristiwa kebakaran beberapa tahun yang lalu terdapat korban,yaitu seorang cewek dengan nama Matsuri Kudo.

"Hm.. berarti ada korban saat kebakaran tersebut,tapi kenapa pihak sekolah mengatakan tidak ada?" kataku bingung

"Ungh.. "

"Eh,Shu udah bangun?" tanyaku

"Baru aja Kai," kata Shuuhei

"Liat nih, ada korban dalam kebakaran disini,Shu," kataku

"Eh,siapa Kai?" Tanya Shuuhei

"Dari artikel ini katanya Matsuri Kudo,Shu," kataku

"Matsuri Kudo? Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu deh," kata Hisagi

"Berarti kita harus mencari tau tentang Matsuri Kudo, dan kejadian kebakaran beberapa tahun yang lalu," kataku

"Kau benar," kata Shuuhei

Lalu pagi itu kami bertiga berusaha untuk mencari tau tentang peristiwa kebakaran 3 tahun yang lalu dan anak yang bernama Matsuri Kudo. Dan ternyata menurut keterangan para murid, dia dinyatakan menghilang saat terjadi kebakaran. Dan mayatnya tidak di temukan.

"Shu jangan-jangan arwahnya yang menyebabkan hal ini," kata Ichigo

"Mungkin juga Chi. Tapi kenapa?" kata shuuhei bingung

"Nggak tau juga, tapi.. o ya yang bikin peraturan di sekolah ini siapa?" kataku

"Kalau itu kalau tidak salah, Bu Kyouka. Istrinya Pak Aizen," kata Shuuhei

"eh,tau dari mana?" Tanya ku

"Itu saat bertanya dengan para guru tentang peraturan sekolah ini," kata Shuuhei

"O begitu," kataku

"Lalu bu Kyouka ini dimana?" Tanya Ichigo

"Katanya sih,semenjak kejadian kebakaran tersebut,ia difonis terkena gangguan," kata Shuuhei

"Maksud mu?" tanyaku

"Katanya dia selalu berjalan di dalam ruangan tersebut," kata Shuuhei lagi

"Lalu? Memangnya dia tidak boleh berjalan?" tany Ichigo

"Bukan begitu,dia berjalan seperti menuju ke suatu tempat,lalu berhenti di suatu tempat seperti membuka pintu," kata Shuuhei

"Eh.. jangan-jangan di sekolah ini ada dimensi lain," kataku

"Mungkin saja Kai," kata Shuuhei

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat Bu Kyouka," kata Ichigo

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tau dimana dia dirawat selain Pak Aizen," kata Shuuhei

"wah.. jadi bagaimana nih?" kataku

"Aku tau.. "kata seseorang

"Bu Hinamori?" kata kami kaget

"Sepertinya kalianlah yang dapat menyelesaikan teka teki di sekolah ini," kata Bu Hinamori

"Teka-teki?" kata Shuuhei bingung

"Ya, ayo ikut aku. Akan ku ceritakan semuanya," kata Bu Hinamori

Lalu kami mengikutinya ke ruanganya

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

"Mungkin kalian sudah tau tentang peristiwa kebakaran di sekolah ini kan?" tanya Bu Hinamori lagi

"Iya,Bu tapi penyebabnya tidak diketahui," kata Shuuhei

"Sekolah ini sengaja tidak memberi tau,penyebab kebakaran ini adalah kesengajaan," kata Bu hinamori

"Eh.. " kata mereka bertiga kaget

"akan ku ceritakan kejadian ini,tapi kalian jangan beritahu orang lin," kata Bu Hinamori

"Baik.. "

**Flash back**

Malam itu, seorang murid bernama Matsuri di panggil ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk ulangan. Saat Bu Kyouka lewat,terlihatlah,Pak Aizen yang sedang merapikan dasi dan kemejanya yang agak berantakan. Dengan penuh kemarahan,Bu Kyouka pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan membawa bensin dan korek api lalu membakar siswi tersebut hidup-hidup karena diduga telah menggoda suaminya.

**End Of Flash back**

"Sejak saat itu,siapa yang melanggar peraturan akan di temukan meninggal dengan cara yang tragis. " kata Bu Hinamori

"O begitu.. "kata mereka

"Makanya aku berusaha agar tidak ada yang melanggar peraturan ini,tapi mereka masih saja tetap tidak percaya," kata Bu Hinamori lagi

"Jadi,bu. Cara satu-satunya adalah menenangkan arwah Matsuri itu," kata Shuuhei

"Ya begitulah,tapi tidak ada yang tau dimana keberadaanya sebenarnya," kata Bu Hinamori lagi

"Mungkin Bu Kyouka mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal ini, ya seperti yang dikatakan Bu Unohana. Bu Kyouka berjalan di dalam ruanganya seperti menuju ke suatu tempat," kata Shuuhei lagi

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana dan menemuinya," kata Kaien

"Bu Hina tau dimana tempat perawatan Bu Kyouka?" Tanya Ichigo

"Di Karakura Hospital. Apa kalian benar-benar ingin mengunjunginya?" Tanya Bu Hina

"Tidak ada jalan lain Bu," kata Kaien

"Baiuklah kalau begitu," kata Bu Hinamori

Lalu merekapun menuju ke Karakura Hospital

Mereka memasuki ruangan Bu Kyouka

"Bu.. " panggil Bu Hinamori

Bu Kyouka tidak menjawab, melainkan terus berjalan seperti menuju ke suatu tempat. Saat berada di sudut ruangan ia berhenti,lalu ia kembali berjalan kea rah kanan. Di pertengahan ia berhenti,ia menggerakkan tanganya seperti membuka sebuah pintu.

Karena tidak ada hasilnya mereka pun kembali ke sekolah.

"Aduh,gimana nih.. "gumam Kaien

"Tidak ada petunjuk sedikitpun," kata Shuuhei

"Kau benar," kata Ichigo

"Bagaimana kalau kita pancing saja agar dia keluar,"kata Kaien

"Eh, maksudmu apa Kai?" Tanya Shuuhei dan Ichigo kaget

"Ya,aku akan memancingnya keluar di saat itu juga kalian menangkapnya bagaimana?" Tanya Kaien

"Tapi.. " kata Ichigo

"Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja kalian tidak perlu hawatir," kata Kaien lagi

"Baiklah," kata Shuuhei dan Ichigo mengangguk

* * *

Malam harinya pukul 10.45 Kaien keluar kamar,dan mengetuk pintu kamar Tatsuki

"Tatsu.. "panggil Kaien

"Eh,Kai. Ada apa malam-malam?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Kaien

"Eh apa?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kaien

Tatsuki terdiam, lalu berkata

"Aku.. mau Kai.. "kata Tatsuki

Kaien segera mengecup bibir Tatsuki di hadapan para murid-murid lain. Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu elevator terbuka dan dalam sekejap dia menyeret mereka berdua ke dalam elevator tersebut.

"Kai!" teriak Ichigo dan Shuuhei berusaha mendobrak pintu elevator tersebut namun sia-sia.

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Ini dimana?' Ku perhatikan sekelilingku yang terlihat seperti ruang kelas.

Di sana banyak para siswi yang menulis sesuatu. Dan Renji juga berada di sana

"Renji! Ada apa ini?" tanyaku

"Aku berjanji tidak akan kluar malam lagi.. "kata Renji seraya menulis kata-kata itu di kertas

"Ren! Jawab aku! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya ku

Ku perhatikan seorang gadis di sebelahnya

"Tinggal satu halaman lagi,setelah ini aku akan bebas," gumam siswi tersebut sambil terus menulis menggunakan tinta dari darah yang berasal dari kakinya.

Aku bnar-benar Shock, apalagi saat melihat siswi tersebutterjatuh dan kepalanya lepas dari tmpatnya,darah segar mengalir di mana-mana.

"Aku.. aku harus kabur!" kataku lalu berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu kelas tersebut namun gagal.

"Ichigo! Shuuhei!" teriakku

"Percuma.. tidak ada yang bias selamat dari tempat ini.. " kata seorang gadis berambut kuning pirang,kulitnya bewarna kemerahan terkena luka bakar.

"Ka-Kau.. Matsuri.. Kudo.. "gumamku kaget

"Siapa yang mlanggar peraturan harus dihukum!" katanya lagi sambil mencekikku

Aku berusaha berontak tapi gagal,tiba-tiba dia mengambil sebuah pisau dan menikamnya di jantungku sambil berbisik.

"Selamat dating di dunia ini Shiba Kaien.. "

Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Sial…. " gerutu Shuuhei

Tiba-tiba pintu lift tersebut terbuka dan di dalamnya terbujur mayat Kaien bersimbah darah,sebuah pisau menembus dadanya.

"Kai! Bangun.. Kai! Kau tidak boleh mati Kai!" teriak Shuuhei sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kaien yang tidak bernyawa lagi

"Shu, dia sudah pergi Shu. Sudahlah.. " kataku berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba

"**KYA!"**

"Ada apa?"kataku

Lalu kami segera berlari keluar,dan kaget saat melihat Tatsuki yang terbaring di aspal,dengan bersimbah darah.

"Ruki bagaimana bias?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak tau Ichigo, tiba-tiba Tatsuki mlompat dari atap. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya. "kata Rukia terisak

"Ruki.. "kataku sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar karena takut.

"Sebelum melompat dia hanya bilang,kalau dia akan datang… "kata Rukia

":Dia?" kataku bingung

"Matsuri Kudo,Chi.. "gumam Shuuhei

"Matsuri Kudo… ada apa sebenarnya? Dan apa maunya?" gerutuku

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

"Yay! Update juga! Gommen telat updatenya. Hontou ni gommenasai," kata Hikary

"Dasar,makanya jangan kebanyakan main!" gerutu Hisagi

"Bukan main! Tapi tugas gue yang nggak ada habisnya, ya udah baca reviewnya yang pertama dari **krystaleire nggak login, ** saya yang mengetik aja merinding. Tapi chapter ini udah agak kurang kog(mungkin). Makasih udah mau mereview,Selanjutnya dari **Nizayuki **makasih. Nih udah saya update,sorry telat,Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada** Uzumaki. Kuchiki, Aishie Sciifer, dan Guardian of Mineral, serta para readers **yang udah mau membaca cerita aneh bin gaje saya ini. Bagi yang mau nonton filmnya,silahkan judulnya **Haunted School**," kata Hikary

"Oke Minna mind to RnR?" kata semuanya


	4. Sacrife! and the end of all

**Haunted School**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC,Gajeness,Mistypo,alur beantakan,Bad EYD**

**Enjoy My Fic**

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Suasana duka menyelimuti kami saat ini. Ya,kami. Aku dan Shuuhei telah kehilangan 2 sahabat kami, Renji dan Kaien. Tapi bukan hanya kami, Rukia juga. Ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya Arisawa Tatsuki, dengan kematian yang sangat sadist dan tragis. Aku mengerti,pasti sangat berat melihat sahabat harus meninggal di depan kita,tanpa dapat berbuat sesuatu. Ku lihat Rukia, dia masih menangis terisak, dia sangat terlihat shock atas kejadian ini. Dan juga karena kejadian ini kami diliburkan dari sekolah.

"Ichi.. "panggil Shuuhei

"Apa Shu?" tanyaku

"Kita, maksudku kita harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Sudah cukup kematian tragis di tempat ini. Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin jika hal ini harus terulang lagi! Jadi.. "kata Shuuhei

"Aku mengerti Shu,tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku

Dia terdiam, ya ini pertama kalinya ia kehilangan akal seperti ini, dia yang biasanya paling bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar,kini hanya diam. Kejadian ini pasti benar-benar mengerikan dan menimbulkan trauma baginya. Apalagi melihat sahabat harus di bawa lari dan dibunuh tanpa bisa melakukan apapun,hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Ichi.. " katanya lagi

"Apa Shu?" tanyaku

"Kau.. kau ingat tidak? Jalan maksudku arah yang waktu itu di gunakan Bu Kyouka?" tanyanya

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku

"Itu, dari awal, terus naik ke atas. Kemudian belok kanan lalu berjalan 3 langkah ke kiri dan melakukan gerakan seperti membuka pintu. Kau ingat?" tanyanya lagi

"Tunggu dulu,jangan bilang kalau kau.. "

"Tidak ada jalan lain,Chi. Aku.. aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi," katanya sambil menunduk. Nada bicaranya penuh keputusasaan. Dia, dia bukan seperti Shuuhei yang ku kenal. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau dia juga akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku lagi.

"Tapi Shu.. "

"Bukankah,jika hal ini berahir lebih baik? Dengan begitu tidak ada ketakutan lagi yang harus dialami oleh para murid. Dan juga,mereka yang telah meninggal juga pasti akan lebih tenang kan?" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum

'Aku tau apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Tapi jika seandainya gagal? Bagaimana? Aku tidak mau harus kehilangan sahabatku satu-satunya,' kataku dalam hati

Seakaan bisa membaca pikiranku dia menjawab

"Tenang saja chi. Kau tidak perlu hawatir berlebihan. Aku janji,semuanya akan baik-baik saja," katanya lagi

"Tapi… "

"Sudahlah ,kau mau harus memendam perasaan sukamu pada Rukia karena rasa takut? Sebagai sahabat aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu,Chi. "katanya lagi

"Baiklah Shu," kataku

"Ichigo,Shuuhei aku juga ikut," kata Rukia

"Eh.. tapi.. "kata shuuhei kaget

"Kumohon, aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri setelah semua yang terjadi. Lagi pula demi Tatsuki,aku akan membantu kalian," kata Rukia lagi

"Baiklah," kata Shuuhei

Meskipun berat kami memutuskan untuk setuju.

Malam hari pukul 10.45

Kami telah bersiap-siap,lalu masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Kami menggunakan rute yang dilalui Bu Kyouka saat di rumah sakit.

"Kalau Rutenya benar,pasti di sekitar sini," kata Shuuhei

"Semoga cara ini berhasil," kata Rukia

Kami terus melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai di sebuah ujung koridor.

"Jalan buntu nih,"kataku

"Mungkin ada pintu tersembunyi," kata Shuuhei sambil mencoba mencari knop pintu tersebut

Lalu kami berhasil menemukan knop tersebut dan sebuah pintu terbuka.

Disana terdapat puluhan siswa,mereka seperti sedang belajar. Tapi ada yang aneh dan ganjil. Mereka menulis dengan menggunakan tinta dari darah mereka sendiri. Ini benar-benar mengerikan, sangat mengerikan. Bahkan ada yang sampai memotong pergelangan tangan atau kakinya,demi untuk mendapatkan sebuah tinta untuk di tulis di kertas tersebut. Tapi rata-rata isinya, sebuah penyesalan karena melanggar peraturan. Yang paling mengerikan adalah seorang siswi yang telah kehilangan kedua kaki dan tangan kirinya. Ia mulai memotong bagian lehernya untuk mendapatkan darah. Dan ada juga siswi lain,yang telah meninggal dengan kepala putus dan tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tanganya terus menulis surat tersebut.

"Kai!sadar!" kata Shuuhei mengguncangkan tubuh Kaien yang pingsan

"Astaga Kai!" aku dan Rukia pun menyusulnya.

Beberapa saat Kaien membuka matanya, mata nya terlihat sayu.

"Kai, Bro! kau baik-baik saja kan?" kata Shuuhei lagi

"Shu.. kau pergilah dari tempat ini. Dia dia tidak mau jika ada yang datang ke sini tanpa izin," gumam Kaien

"Pokoknya, kau juga harus ikut! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini!" kata Shuuhei lagi

"Pergilah Shu, dunia kita berbeda. Aku sudah mati,dan aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. "kata Kaien lagi

Tiba-tiba

"**Kya!"**

"Rukia!" kataku kaget

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan mahluk tersebut,yang kini telah mencekik Rukia.

"Lepaskan Rukia!" teriakku

Tapi ia mengabaikan perkataanku.

"Ichi,kau cepat bawa pergi Rukia," gumam Shuuhei

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku

"Serahkan padaku. Hei! Matsuri! Cepat kau lepaskan gadis itu! Aku mencintainya!" teriak shuuheo

Aku benar-benar kaget. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan Rukia dan menuju kea rah Shuuhei.

"Cepat,chi! Bawa Rukia pergi dari sini!" kata Shuuhei

"Tapi,kau sendiri?" kataku bingung

"Tenang saja,meskipun harus mati aku rela Chi. Setelah ini,tolong bawa bu Kyouka ke sini hanya dia yang bisa menenangkannya," kata Shuuhei lagi

"Ugh.. "

"Shuuhei!"

"Cepat.. pergi… "kata Shuuhei lagi

"Maaf,Shu," kataku lalu segera membawa Rukia pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Saat kembali waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

"Ichi… " kata Rukia

"Hhh… aku tak berguna.. "gumamku putus asa

"Ichi… "

"Aku… harusnya aku melindungi semuanya! Bukan melindungi tapi dilindungi!" gerutuku

"Ichi.. aku tau ini berat untukmu, kita harus sabar. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat saja. Nanti jam 10 pagi kita ke rumah sakit," kata Rukia lagi

"Kau benar," kataku

"**Kya!"**

"Ada apa?" kata Rukia bingung

"Ayo kita lihat," kataku

Lalu kami pun menuju ke asal suara tersebut,Ruangan seni. Disana ditemukan tubuh Shuuhei, bersimbah darah sebuah pedang anggar menembus jantungnya dan beberapa pisau keris menancap di bahunya.

"Nemu-san apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia

"Rukia, sebenarnya aku.. mendapat telepon dari hp Shuuhei, dan juga sebuah SMS yang mengatakan ingin menemuiku disini. Makanya aku kesini,tapi.. " kata Nemu seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek. Ia merupakan primadona dari SMA ini, dan Shuuhei memang naksir dengannya.

… _**Kono yode anata wo ai no …**_

"Eh, ada pesan.. " kata Nemu mengeluarkan Hpnya dan langsung terkejut saat mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan tersebut. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya dan ia langsung menangis terisak.

"Ada apa Nemu-san?" Tanya Rukia

"Siapa yang ngirim SMS?" Tanya Kaien

"shuuhei-san.. "kata Nemu

"Eh.. !" kata kami kaget

Saat ku lihat, memang Shuuhei yang mengirim pesan sebuah pesan perpisahan.

Pukul 08.00 Ahirnya jenazahnya di bawa oleh ambulans. Ya aku memang sedih, sangat sedih. Tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi, menangisinya berlarut-larut pun tidak ada gunanya.

"Ichi, jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Rukia

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Bu Kyouka," kataku

"Kau benar, ayo. " kata Rukia

Lalu kami pun menuju ke Rumah sakit tempat Bu Kyouka dirawat.

"Bu kami butuh bantuan," kataku

Tapi Bu Kyouka tidak memperdulikan ku dan terus berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut.

"Bu Kyouka, kami mohon. Hanya Ibu yang bisa membantu kami untung menyelesaikan masalah dengan Matsuri Kudo," kata Rukia

Mendengar nama Matsuri Bu Kyouka terlihat kaget, ekspresinya langsung berubah.

"Matsuri Kudo katamu?" tanyanya kaget

"Iya Bu. Sudah banyak teman kami yang meninggal hanya karena melanggar peraturan sekolah Bu," kata Rukia lagi

"Ini salahku.. "kata Bu Kyouka

"Eh… " kata kami bingung

"Seandainya saja malam itu aku tidak membakarnya di sana. Pasti… hal ini tidak akan terjadi.. "kata Bu Kyouka lagi

"Maksud Ibu?" tanyaku

"Matsuri Kudo adalah siswi dari SMA Kusajishi. Ia terkenal dengan wajahnya yang manis, dan sikapnya yang sopan. Serta prestasinya yang mengagumkan. "kata Bu Kyouka

"Lalu kenapa ibu membakarnya?" Tanya Rukia

"Dia, dia menggoda suamiku.. "kata Bu Kyouka lagi

"Eh.. "kata kami kembali kaget

"Makanya karena cemburu,malam itu juga. Dia kubakar di ruangan tersebut. "kata Bu Kyouka mengahiri ceritanya

" O begitu.. "kata Rukia

"Tapi hal ini tidak bisa di tolerir lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan para murid-muridku harus mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan lagi. Aku sudah mendengar dari Bu Hinamori, tentang kematian teman-teman kalian yang tragis. Oleh karena itu, malam ini aku akan kesana dan menenangkan arwahnya," kata Bu Kyouka

"Benarkah Bu?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin SMA Kusajishi menjadi SMA Kutukan lagi," kata Bu Kyouka

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami ikut," kataku

"Baiklah, nanti pukul 9 malam kita kesana," kata Bu Kyouka lagi

"Baik,Bu," kata kami

Maka dimulailah perburuan kami malam itu.

Pukul 9 malam,kami memasuki sekolah tersebut. Dengan tenang kami berjalan mengikuti Bu Kyouka, rutenya sama seperti rute yang di coba oleh Shuuhei kemarin. Kali ini kami telah membawa minyak tanah dan korek api untuk melenyapkan hantu tersebut dengan membakarnya.

Ahirnya kami tiba di tempat tersebut, setelah Bu Kyouka membuka pintu terlihatlah seorang siswi berambut pirang dengan mata bewarna biru. Matanya menunjukkan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Kau.. Aku takkan membiarkanmu melukai para murid-murid ku lagi!" bentak Bu Kyouka

Tiba-tiba hantu tersebut kembali mencekik Bu Kyouka.

"Bu Kyouka!" kata kami panic

"Cepat baker tempat ini.. "kata Bu Kyouka lagi

"Tapi Bu.. "kataku bingung

"Lakukan saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Bu Kyouka lagi

"Ayo, Ichi.. "kata Rukia

"Iya.. "

Lalu kami segera menyiram minyak tanah tersebut, lalu melangkah mudur dan menghidupkan api untuk membakar ruangan tersebut. Hantu tersebut meraung kepanasan, tiba-tiba ia keluar dan hendak menyeret kami berdua. Kami pun mundur hingga kami benar-benar tersudut.

"Ichi.. bagaimana ini?" kata Rukia ketakutan

Ku peluk tubuh mungilnya untuk melindunginya. Aku sendiri tidak atu harus bagaimana. Aku hanya berharap keajaiban dating untuk menolong kami,dan doa ku terkabul.

Sesaat kulihat arwah mereka berempat, Renji,Kaien,Shuuhei dan Tatsuki tersenyum kea rah kami. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang diucapkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian hantu tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan arwah keempat temanku itu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memperhatikan sekelilingku, tiba-tiba Bu Hinamori muncul.

"Syukurlah, semuanya telah berahir," kata Bu Hinamori

"Maksud ibu?" tanyaku

"Dia sudah pergi dengan tenang,jadi tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan lagi," kata Bu Hinamori

"Ibu benar," kataku tersenyum

'Terimakasih banyak Renji,Kaien,Shuuhei dan juga Tatsuki, terimakasih telah melindungi kami dari hantu tersebut. Kalianlah sahabat terbaikku,' gumamku

Lalu aku tak sadarkan diri.

'Ichi.. Ichigo.. '

Ku buka mataku perlahan, semuanya putih dan di hadapanku telah berdiri mereka berempat

"Renji.. Kaien.. Shuuhei.. Tatsuki.. "kataku kaget

"Kau baik-baik saja Ichi?" Tanya Kaien

"Ah,ya aku baik-baik saja Kai," kataku

"Yokatta," kata Renji

"Ichi, kau jaga rukia baik-baik, kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya aku tak segan-segan untuk menghukummu dengan menarikmu ke neraka," kata Shuuhei sambil nyengir]

"Bukan hanya shuuhei,aku juga," kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku janji aku akan menjaga rukia dengan baik. Kalian tidak perlu hawatir," kataku lagi

"Baiklah,kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Ichigo," kata Kaien

Lalu mereka berempatpun menghilang.

"Ichi.. Ichigo.. "

Ku buka mataku dank u lihat sekelilingku.

"Rukia… "

"Kau baik-baik saja Ichi?" Tanya Rukia hawatir

"Tenangs aja aku baik-baik saja," kataku

"syukurlah,aku benar-benar hawatir,bego!" kata Rukia

"Maaf, deh. Maaf," kataku tersenyum

Lalu suasana hening menyelimuti kami.

"Rukia.. "

"Ada apa?"

"Maukah.. kau.. jadi pacarku?" tanyaku gugup,bisa dipastikan wajahku sudah merah seperti tomat. Untung saja mereka tidak ada,kalau ada mungkin mereka pasti sudah menggodaku habis-habisan.

"Aku.. aku mau Ichi.. "kata Rukia tersenyum lembut

"Benarkah?" kataku senang

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Segera ku kecup bibir mungilnya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu rukia," kataku

"aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo," kata Rukia

Sejak saat itu semuanya kembali aman dan damai, dan juga hubunganku dengan Rukia yang terus berlangsung.

**~The END~**

* * *

"**Yay! Ahirnya update juga! Gommen Minna atas keterlambatanya," kata Hikary**

"**Makasih juga pada Readers-tachi yang udah bersedia untuk Read,Review apalagi ngefollow dan ngefav," kata Hisagi**

"**Nah, cerita ini berahir sampai disini, sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. Sayonara!" kata Hikary**

**Special Thanks for:**

**Shuukai ShuShi Kaihisa Lover(thanks bro atas idenya, hehehe) Winter Aoi Sakura,Krystaleire,Uzumaki. Kuchiki,Guardian of MineralAishie Sciffer,Nizayuki,Chirain,sykisan, Megumi Matsuda, Kamikaze Shiron-Akari dan para Readers yang udah Mau baca.**

******"Minna-san Akemashite Omeetou! semoga tahun depan jauh lebih baik dari tah**un ini"  


"**Mind To Review this Last Chapter?"**


End file.
